rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Inheritance
|}} |Stages = 8 |Goals = ?? no of goals ?? |RS = 150000 |Gold = 100 |Manufacturer = FERRARI |Main Reward = 812 SUPERFAST}} Live up to your lineage|In-game description.}} Inheritance is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the FERRARI 812 SUPERFAST, after was updated. Inheritance starts April 15th 2018The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM April 15th 2018 (local time), the event can be completed 8x24 hours later, 11PM April 23th 2018. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The FERRARI 812 SUPERFAST has been added to Superfast Supercars series in the Elite group. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Inheritance special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Inheritance Stage 01 (A New Generation) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (A New Generation) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the FERRARI 812 SUPERFAST on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. 1,800 (+ 435 CRB) and 320 Fame }} For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Inheritance Stage 01. Stage 02 (Progenitor) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Progenitor) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the FERRARI 812 SUPERFAST on Red Bull Ring. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Inheritance Stage 02. Stage 03 (Ancestor) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (Ancestor) are rewarded with 10,000 and 10 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the FERRARI 812 SUPERFAST on Hockenheimring. 13,400 (+ 3,335 CRB) and 2,480 Fame }} For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Inheritance Stage 03. Stage 04 (Home Ground Advantage) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (Home Ground Advantage) are rewarded with 15,000 and 10 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the FERRARI 812 SUPERFAST on Suzuka Circuit. 6,800 (+ 1,685 CRB) and 1,260 Fame }} For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Inheritance Stage 04. Stage 05 (Archon) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (Archon) are rewarded with 15,000 and 15 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the FERRARI 812 SUPERFAST on Nürburgring. 5,650 (+ 1,400 CRB) and 1,080 Fame }} For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Inheritance Stage 05. Stage 06 (Outclassed) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (Outclassed) are rewarded with 25,000 and 15 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the FERRARI 812 SUPERFAST on Circuit des 24 Heures. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Inheritance Stage 06. Stage 07 (From Concept to Perfection) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the penultimate stage (From Concept to Perfection) are rewarded with 25,000 and 20 . Throughout the penultimate stage, players will have to race the FERRARI 812 SUPERFAST on Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps. ?,??? and ??? Fame }} ?,??? (+ ?,??? CRB) and ??? Fame }} 14,600 (+ 3,650 CRB) and 2700 Fame }} For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Inheritance Stage 07. Stage 08 (stage name) :Editing Note: For details on how to edit special events, see User blog:RR3 Michael P/How do I edit pages for Special Events?, it lists all the parser details and gives an example. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the final stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000, ?? , and the FERRARI 812 SUPERFAST. Throughout the final stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on ??circuit name(s)??. For tips and advice on stage 08, see this: Tips and FAQ for Inheritance Stage 08. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes